Lost and Found
by Pharaonin
Summary: Post X3: It all starts with the promise of a daughter to her dying mother, but where will it lead? I myself don't know yet but there will be a romance later on. The rating is just to be sure. Enjoy reading.
1. Prologue

_Hello everybody, here is my first attempt on writing a X-Men story. It plays after _X-Men 3_. I don't know if anything similar was done before, but if so please don't compare it, everything should be seen for itself. I don't wanna say much here, just read and review._

_Disclaimer: None of the characters from the _X-Men_ movies belongs to me, only Selene and maybe some other characters I don't know of yet. I'm only writing it for my own and your entertainment and don't make any money with it._

**Lost and Found**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy day, but the weather suited the occasion. All people who gathered in the little church were clad in black. They all were here because a loved one had died. The speech of the pastor was poignant yet absolutely fitting. Finally all attendees gave their last credit to the dead, at their lead a young woman. She mourned the death of her mother. During her last days on earth Selene had never left her mother's side, but she wasn't able to help her, the cancer was inoperable. With tears in her eyes she remembered that last evening.

_Flashback_

_Rebecca lay in bed as she had for the last several weeks. The cancer had weakened her to the point where she wasn't able to do anything on her own. But to her comfort her daughter was always there for her, just as she had promised. That evening was her last; she could feel it deep inside her. So before Selene went to bed her mother stated her request._

_"My dear, do you still remember your father? When he disappeared you were only six."_

_Selene looked a little bit confused. "Of course I remember him. He gave me that beautiful ring at my birthday, only a few days before he disappeared."_

_The memory of that was still painful for them both, even though it had happened 15 years ago. A silent tear rolled down Rebeccas cheek._

_"You're right. You see, Selene, my time has come and I don't like the idea of you being completely alone with your unique abilities. I want you to promise me, that when I'm dead you go and search for your father. He is also a mutant, you inherited that from him. Would you do that for me?"_

_At the thought of her mother finally leaving this world Selene had silently started crying. Partly because she was grateful that her mother didn't have to suffer anymore, but also because this woman was the only family she had left. So this promise was very important for her. "Yes, mom, I promise I will search for him." With that said she embraced the lying woman unable to stop crying. Her mother soothed her in the way she always had, starting to hum a soft tune._

_When Selene finally stopped crying she wiped away the tears, smiled at her mother and stood up. Before she left the room she turned in the doorway and said good night, not knowing that it would be an eternal night for her mother._

_End flashback_

So after the funeral Selene went back home, packing her things up to leave and search for her father, just as she had promised that night.

_I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Hopefully the chapters will be longer but I can't guarantee that. If you find any errors either in writing or in grammar please tell me so I can improve on that. And don't forget to use the button beneath and leave me a review._

_See ya, Pharaonin_


	2. First encounter

_Hello again. First of, it hurts me a little bit that no one had reviewed up till now. If it's this bad then tell me and I'll stop writing because I don't write it only for myself. But nevertheless here is chapter one, so R&R._

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter one: First encounters**

The school had finally settled back to normal after the deaths of Professor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. That was the first impression someone would get while visiting the mansion but it was a treacherous thought. The hallways were quieter than before, as if most of the happiness had left with decedents. Even Logan could notice that, and he hadn't been here often or for a long time. He had decided to stay because he didn't want to leave Storm completely on her own here now she was leading the school. Besides that the kids seemed to start to like him even though his ways were sometimes somewhat odd. At the moment he was wandering through the hallways. The art class was just being dismissed and through the opened door he could see Kitty talking to the teacher. Curious of what they were talking about he listened.

"That last painting of yours is rather good. I didn't know you were so talented." The teacher couldn't tear her eyes from the painting of a beautiful fallow horse. Its mane was lighter, nearly white and it seemed as if it was running through a park of some kind.

At this comment Kitty blushed. "I just drew what I've seen. It was a beautiful mare and it was only a few yards away from me when I noticed it. I didn't know we had such horses here. She had no holder and seemed to be untamed, yet she wasn't afraid of me at all."

This comment earned her a puzzled look from her teacher. "Are you sure? You see, I heard similar stories over the last few days. Maybe we should start looking for this horse."

Logan had listened to all of this and was now a little bit concerned. Shouldn't he have noticed if such an animal was near the mansion? A horse wasn't that dangerous but nevertheless it could cause trouble. Not being a man of much thinking (A.N.: Don't take that wrong, I only mean that he rather acts than thinks; after all he's my favorite character in the movies) he made up his mind to keep an eye on the yard for the next days incase this horse showed up again.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case. But meanwhile rumors had spread throughout the mansion about this straying horse. Some of the younger kids even thought that it could be the spirit of one of the decedents that didn't want to leave. The older ones could only shake their heads about such kind of thinking. But deep inside some of them thought the same way, they only didn't admit it.

Four days after the incident in the art class Logan was ready to give up. Even Storm had suggested that to him. It seemed that the animal had moved on and left the area. But that evening something strange happened. Logan was out on terrace overlooking the yard when he heard a quiet howl. He knew for a fact that there weren't any wolves around, but that howling definitely sounded like one. Cautiously he went down into the garden to look for the animal. Suddenly there was a movement to his left. Looking that way he caught sight of fallow fur before it disappeared between the trees. Running after it he came finally face to face with a wolf. It looked him straight in the eye without fear. A look of recognition seemed to lie in its golden eyes as if it knew him somehow. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Sensing his distraction the wolf took off, leaving Logan alone to mull over this encounter. Still a little bit confused he went back to the mansion to get some sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_When he came home this afternoon he was greeted with a squealing girl. "Daddy, you're home!" _

_Laughing he picked the little girl up and swung her around. "Of course I am. Do you think I would miss the sixth birthday of my little princess?"_

_The girl giggled upon this comment and snuggled closer to him. He carried her down the hallway into the kitchen where her mother was waiting. She greeted him with a loving smile and a short kiss, before she ruffled the blonde hair of her daughter._

_"Come, sweetie, time to blow out the candles on your birthday cake."_

_Again the little girl squealed and raced over to the table after her father had put her down. Her mother placed the cake with the burning candles in front of her and giggling she blew them out grinning widely at her parents afterwards._

_Smiling he knelt down at her side and placed a little box in her tiny hand. "And here is a present that a princess deserves."_

_She stared at him with wide eyes in which the surprise clearly shown. Gently she opened the box and then gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful tarnished silver ring with two dark blue stones. Carefully she took it out and examined it. Then she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly._

_"Thank you, daddy, it's beautiful."_

_Laughingly he returned the hug. "I knew you would like it."_

_End dream sequence_

Logan woke with a start. He had had weird dreams before but this one was different. Never before was one this contiguous or peaceful. Shaking his head he looked out the window to see that the sun had already risen. A new day had begun.

_That was chapter one. Tell me how you liked it. I know the dream sequence doesn't fit to Logan but it fits to my story, so please don't sue me for it. I only update the next chapter when I have at least one review. It already has a title: The new arrival._

_See ya, Pharaonin_


	3. The new arrival

_Before I start with the next chapter I have to thank my two reviewers tamazi and Poise'd. I didn't expect to get one review in such a short time, let alone two._

_Poise'd: I've heard before that my stories have potential, but personally I have the feeling that I as the author really don't do justice to them. But that's not only my problem because a friend of mine feels the same. That there is a romance between Logan's daughter (how do you already know this :D ) and someone of the X-Men/from the school is a really good idea. As I said in the summary I myself don't know what is coming, so I will definitely include it. I even got an idea who the lucky one is._

_Now, enjoy reading._

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter two: The new arrival**

Several days had passed since Logan had met the fallow wolf and there were no more sightings of the straying horse. The school time was just over when there was a light knock on the front door. A young woman stepped in after nobody had answered her knock, but she hesitated in the doorway. She wasn't completely sure if this step had been a good idea but now it was too late. A woman with white hair had spotted her and was now coming in her direction with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm Ororo Monroe. How can I help you?"

The young woman smiled back shyly. "My name's Selene Morgan. I've heard that this is a special place for mutants."

Storm frowned lightly. "Yes. May I ask what your reason for coming here is?"

Selene ran a hand through her dark blonde curls. "I'm searching for my father. He disappeared several years ago and since I don't know where else to turn I came here."

The older woman nodded in understanding. It didn't happen very often that a mutation was inherited from one generation to the next but she had heard of a few. "I see. Let's find you a room and then see how we can help you."

With a thankful smile Selene followed her into the mansion.

Logan had been away all day with some of the older students. He hadn't started to be fond of these kids but Storm had asked him to take them to a museum for some research. Now at the late afternoon they were back and Logan started to doubt that he would ever have children himself. They were annoying. And teenagers were even worse.

Sighing he made his way up to his room. Passing an open door he noticed that the formerly empty room had now an inhabitant. He just looked shortly at the young woman before proceeding to his own room that was just next door.

After unpacking her few belongings Selene had started exploring the house. It was a lovely place though she had expected it to be a little bit livelier. Of course there were children running around but she could feel a slight unease as if something wasn't right or missing. With interest she watched several of the older kids mucking around. But even that seemed a bit tense. There was definitely something going on and Selene was determined to find out what it was. She soon noticed that there were no fixed times for eating or other activities than the classes and the kids were allowed full bent in their spare time.

At about 9pm she went to the kitchen because she was hungry. To her astonishment there was a boy sitting there and eating what looked like ice cream.

Surprised he looked up at her. "Hello. You must be new 'cause I haven't seen you around here before."

Selene smiled slightly. "You're right. I just arrived here. Is it okay if I fix me something to eat? I haven't eaten since somewhen this morning."

A small grin appeared on the boy's face. "Of course you can. The kitchen is not reserved to someone in particular. By the way, I'm Bobby."

Soon a spry conversation was running which Selene after some time inconspicuously directed to the current situation in the school. After some hesitation Bobby started to tell her about the events at Alkali Lake and what had happened afterwards. The young woman listened quietly, though deep inside she was shocked. She had heard of the battle on Alcatraz but she hadn't expected it to be so dramatic.

"You see, their death left a certain emptiness here that still has to be filled. Especially for the younger ones it's hard. They had looked up to their teachers as a kind of symbol of a successful way through our sometimes complicated life."

After the boy had ended his telling with this there was a short silence, before Selene nodded slightly.

"I can imagine how they feel. I loved my father very much when I was little and still do, but when he suddenly disappeared I felt completely alone, even though my mother was still there for me."

This confession surprised Bobby. She was such a nice young woman and he hadn't noticed any indications that she had suffered such a loss. Now he regarded her with different eyes.

During their conversation it had gotten quite late, but suddenly they heard soft foot steps approaching. Selene had been sitting with her back to the door so she turned around to look who was coming. And froze instantaneously upon seeing the person.

_I know that this little cliffhanger may be nasty - I myself hate it when there is one in one of the stories I read - but I think it's not hard to guess who's coming in. The next update could take a while because I'm at the moment really busy with school and therefore have probably not the time to write at the next chapter. So please be patient. But nevertheless review, it's the same as in the last chapter; there has to be at least one review before I update._

_See ya, Pharaonin_


	4. Meetings

_I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I didn't expect it to actually take two weeks to write this chapter. But I finally did it, though it's shorter than the other ones. Thanks to InfiniteMoments for the review. Now enjoy reading._

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter three: Meetings**

After another weird dream Logan decided to go for a little walk around the mansion. These little patrols had become a habit of him. Coming near the kitchen he saw light and based on experiences from other nights he guessed that it had to be Bobby. And he was right. But the boy wasn't alone. The young woman he had shortly seen earlier was also sitting at the counter. The look she gave him at this very moment was confusing, but somehow it reminded him of the wolf he had seen several days ago. But that wasn't possible, was it? Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the two of them.

"After so many nights I somehow expected you here, Bobby. Who is your friend? I hope you're not disloyal to Marie."

At this comment Bobby blushed deeply. "Of course not, Logan. This is Selene. She's new here."

The name sounded somehow familiar, so Logan gave her a second look. She had finally stopped staring, but the look she gave him now was even more confusing. Disbelief and something else – was it sadness? – shown in her brown eyes. "I assumed something like that. Didn't you move into the room near the left end of the second floor?" (A.N.: I don't know how the mansion is organized concerning the rooms, so this has to do it) he directed the question to Selene.

She had to swallow before she answered. "That's right. If you would excuse me now, it was a long day for me."

With that she nearly fled from the kitchen leaving the guys a little bit confused because of her reaction. As she reached the staircase tears were freely running down her cheeks. How was that possible? He didn't recognize her. Even though it had been 15 years ago that he'd last seen her and that she had been a little girl back then that was simply unbelievable for her. Headless running up the stairs she suddenly crashed into someone. Looking up the thing that caught her attention were two white wings at the back of the young, handsome man in front of her. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he held her on arm's length.

"Why are you crying?" he asked concerned when he saw the silver lines and still running tears.

A quiet sob escaped Selene's throat. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about that."

A small smile crept to his lips as he wiped away her tears with a handkerchief he had taken out of one of his trouser pockets. "But I do worry. And maybe it will help you to talk about it. By the way, I'm Warren, but everybody calls me Angel."

His concern touched her and was even able to lighten her mood a little bit. She nodded slightly to indicate her agreement. "I'm Selene. Maybe you're right. But not here."

She broke away from him and guided him to her room where she plopped on her bed. Looking up at Angel she tried to arrange her thoughts before she started telling.

_I stop here because I have to think about what Selene's telling Angel. Again I have to beg for your patience because I'm currently rather busy with an important project in school, so it may take again one or two weeks before the next update ready. As in the previous chapters I wanna have at least one review, but it would be nice to have more. Looking at the stats there are a lot of hits, so there have to be a lot of readers that are simply reading without reviewing. Just a short "I like it" or something like that would be enough._

_See ya, Pharaonin_


End file.
